


I desire

by Torapadora



Category: Death Note
Genre: Harry Potter AU, I AM SORRY, I write like a potato I am sorry, M/M, tragic ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:58:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torapadora/pseuds/Torapadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry potter au, short scenes out of L and Light's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I desire

''I already told you I'm not the heir of slytherin, can you please just leave me alone?'' Light said annoyed. 

 

''Hmm no I'm pretty sure Light is the one'' I said, he was popular, smart and came this year when things started happening. It couldn't be a coincidence. Nothing was.

''First of all I'm muggleborn and that's really all I need to say, please leave me alone now'' Light retorted, sounding so exhausted.

''Source?'' I ask.

He looks at me with wide eyes like he can't believe what he just heard. ''What?''

''Well'' I say bringing my thumb to my lips ''You could just be saying that, unless you give me solid proof with dna tests and everything I won't believe you.''

''Excuse me but I'm not the one talking to snakes here'' He tells me, giving me a glare. His cheeks tinting red from anger.

I didn't really know what to say so I kept quiet and studied him. He didn't move from his spot, we were at a table in the library, Light was currently reading a book about DADA, which was in itself a discreet way of learning about dark art - I mean it must tell you what you're defending yourself against, otherwise it's pointless.

His face keeps the red flush, this time not only by embarrassment but my intense staring. His brown eyes finally meets mine and with a determed look he says ''I'll help you''

''With what'' I ask him,

''To catch the heir of slytherin. I know I'm not, but you won't leave me alone until I prove it right? So I'll help you''  
\---  
''Is it dead?'' Light ask, still gripping my waist and pressing himself into my back for protection.

''Yeah'' I reply, and feels his grip loosen and him letting go. He takes a peak at the basilisks body and makes a disgusted face.

''Oh god I'm all covered in snake blood this is so disgusting, it will take months to wash away the smell I swear'' he complains,

''Excuse me, while you used me as you human sheild I actually am literally covered from head to toe in snake blood so please don't remind me'' I tell him,  
he nods and mutters a sorry,

Light takes a look at Naomi Misora's dead body, his eyes were glazed over. I drop the sword and put my hand on his shoulder and squeeze it.

''Don't worry it's not our fault,'' I say to him ''She just couldn't take the guilt. Killed herself with her own weapon''

He looked down into my eyes and they seemed to gleam for a second, ''yeah...''  
\--  
''So the yule ball'' I start, nervously wriggling my toes. He looks up from his book and I try to conway my message through my eyes.

''Yeah? What about it?'' He asks, resting his chin in his hand.

''I need a date you know... but I bet Light has a date already, He's so handsome and smart, who wouldn't want to take him to the ball'' I say, hoping yet again that he'd get my hint and stop making this so painful for me.

He however doesn't pay that much attention to me, his mind was in other places again like it seemed to be all the time these days, so he seems to mistake it as jealousy.

He sighs ''You know there's plenty of girls that'd go with you, you're more popular than you think. Also no I do not have a date, it'd be quite rude of me to accept any invitations since I don't plan on going''

''Oh..'' I say, a horrible feeling planted itself in the pit of my stomach. ''Well um perhaps Light would change his mind to going if I said I don't have a date and really want Light to be there?''

''I'm sure you'll manage it yourself, you can even ask Halle or someone you know. You'll be fine without me.'' He says, returning his attention to the book.

''That was not what I meant'' I mutter and pout.

''Oh...'' He says, finally getting what I mean. ''Well...I'd love to really, believe me but I have other plans''

''Oh I see...'' I say, I must say I'm more upset and disappointed than I'd like to admit. To be down right honest I feel absolutley horrible. I don't really know what I expected, I just asked out the most handsome guy ever, who's nice and intelligent and actually puts up with me. Of course he's out of your league stupid, I think to myself.  
\--  
Light was standing in the middle of the room, observing himself in the mirror. I knew that mirror very well, I did find it in my first year. I took him here, I don't really know why but I felt like sharing it with him.

I walk up to Light and ask him, ''what do you see?''

Light slowly turns to look at me, he gives me a smile. ''Oh? You tell me first, it's unfair otherwise.''

I look into the mirror and the familiar scene plays before my eyes, ''Well I'm the worlds greatest detective and I'm surronded by sweets and cakes. And Light is there-''

''Oh really I am?'' He asks not breaking his gaze from the mirror.

''yeah, you are'' I say looking at the mirror that's showing a scene of us kissing. ''You're my... best friend after all''

He doesn't reply but his eyes darken by those words. ''Am I in yours...?'' I ask him,

He glances down to the bottom of the mirror, he turns to me and I swear I could see red in his eyes while he smirked at me ''Yes of course you are''.  
\---  
''So you have been invited to the slug club?'' I ask him, fully knowing he had since we met on the way to the meeting.

''Of course'' Light says, fixing his tie. He was holding a black note book, typical of Light bringing a notebook to an event. He is such an over achiver I think with a roll of my eyes.

During the meeting I was only eating the sweets and desserts that were served while Light was charming everyone and being nice. And absolutley fake. I know Light, very well in fact, it was strange for me to see him like this. It bugged me. A lot. It brought up the bad thought that perhaps I didn't know light as well as I'd like to think.

Light sometimes paused and wrote in his notebook, I don't really know what value he got from writing down whatever he did. The conversatons were really dreadfully boring. And when the meeting finally ended Light Didn't come with me.

He told me that he had something to discuss with Slughorn, something about homework. But the bad feeling in my stomach I got told me otherwise. I knew I had ignored it but while the years progressed I could no longer ignore it. Something was wrong with Light.

It started in his first year and my second. When we defeted the basilisk together. Something was off about him after that. And when I think about it, why did the basilisk try to fight me with Misora dead? And what did Light do during the yule ball? There was no events. I need to find out what's going on.  
\--

''Light... Are you a death eater?'' I ask,

he gives me a look of disgust. ''Of course not. They're disgusting killers who only do it because of a stupid superiority complex. I am muggleborn you know, they would kill me before I even had a chance to come close.''

''Oh... So why do Light have illegal books about dark magic? Seems a little strange to me.'' I say, my voice not betraying my feelings.

''Have you been ...? Never mind, I'm not suprised mr detective. I only have them as study books, you don't think I would ever practice them, do you?'' He asks me, looking deep into my eyes.

''As much as I'd like to say no, I can't. I simply can't tell anymore.''  
\---

''You... killed him'' I say, looking at Light horrified.

''What, who?'' He asks, looking at me like I was stupid. Was it his mask? Was it real? How much of the Light I loved is real?

''Slughorn. He's dead.'' I say,

He raises an eyebrow. ''That's unfortunate but... I don't really see how you could turn that into me being a murderer?''

''He told me before he died that he repeated a part of history he deeply regreted. That a dark lord might be on the rise. Someone who he suspected wanted to go further than Voldemort. He told me that I should watch out and avoid you. Light as much as it hurts for me, and believe me it does a lot actually, I must suspect you again. And - Misora did you kill her as well? Got the blame of you quite good didn't it?'' I accuse, feeling like an absolute fool.

Light turns around. ''I'm sorry L, but I don't think I can be friends with someone who accuses me of being a killer - either you have to stop this madness or...''

''I guess this is good bye then? I want you to know Light I'm not doing this because I want to, but it all points to you.'' I tell him with desperation hiding deep in my voice.

He starts walking away, but he turns around one last time. ''I loved you''

''No you didn't...'' I say,

he suddenly smirks, I said what he wanted me to. ''You're right''


End file.
